My Only Hope
by JonasMuzicLov3r
Summary: In Love there are many things you can’t understand…like when do you know its love? When do you know it’s over? When do you know he’s gone for good? and When do you know he's here to stay?


**---Flash back--- (2 years ago)**

_Gabrielle's POV:_

_"Ahhhh!" i screamed as Nate and I crashed into the pool..."Yeah!" Shane said as he jumped in after us..."Nathaniel why?" i asked as we reached the surface of the pool..."ohhh...Nicholas....you're so cute when you call me by my full name..." Nate said as he gave me a kiss on my cold wet lips..."Get a ROOM!!" Jason yelled as he came out of the house with a tray of drinks..."Nicholas stop! i have to go inside..." i say as i try to get him to stop tickling me..."are you leaving me?" he said as he gave his cute pout "no, I'm just going to take a shower...i' going shopping with trish..." i say as i come out of the pool and wrap myself in Nate's towel..."can i come?" Nate asked as he got out of the pool..."Nate you perv!" Shane shouted as he came to the side of the pool..." Shane i am not a perv i wanna go shopping with her and Trish..."Nate says as he looks for his towel not knowing i have it..."Oh..in that case can i come?" Shane asks as he gets out of the pool and grabs a drink from Jason..."no...it's a girl's day out" i say as i leave the boys and go upstairs..._

_[3 weeks later]_

_"I can't believe he did that to you" Trish said to me as I kept sobbing on my bed…I had caught Nate making out with his ex and my ex-best friend Selena…" maybe because he wants a girl who will kiss him any time any where…" I told Trish as I wiped my tears…"no…Nate's not like that…" Trish said as she rubbed my back…" yes he is…" I said as I hugged Trish… "Now I'm Speechless, over the edge of just breathless I never thought that I'd get bit by this Love bug again" my phone rang… "Answer it" Trish said…_

_--- Phone Convo ---_

_Me: hello?_

_Nate: hey can we talk…what you saw…_

_Me: Nate…not right now…I just can't deal with this I am pregnant remember?_

_Nate: I know but I don't want you to be mad when were in the birthing room…_

_Me: Nate I'm not giving birth here…_

_Nate: what are you talking about?!?!_

_Me: I'm going to have the baby in Germany…there's this doctor there she's a big shot with natural birth and I want my parents to be there…_

_Nate: what about me?!?! That's my child you're carrying!!!_

_Me: you can come see us when we get back after 2 months…_

_Nate: oh so I don't get to see my first child when it comes out of you?!_

_Me: I'm sorry Nate…bye…_

_Nate: no we're gonna talk about this…I'm coming over…_

_Me: Nate not now!_

_Nate: yes now!!_

_---- End of Phone Convo ----_

_"Are you alright?" Trish asked me "no...He's coming over" I told her as I climbed under the quilt on my bed "do you want me to tell him to leave?" she asked as she sat next to me… "No we really do need to talk…"I said as I fixed my pillow…_

_--- 15 minutes later ----_

_Nate comes in and Trish leaves…I was lying on my bed under the sheets… "hi…how are you?" he asked as he sat next to me.. "Nate let's just get this over with…" I said as he laid his hands on mine… "I'm sorry I screamed at you" he said as he tried to kiss my cheek… "Nate after our fight on the phone I think it's better if I raise this child on my own…" I said as I moved away from him… "alone? But I want to be there for our child" he said as he tried to take hold of my hand again "and what will the press say? Nate what do you think the paps will ask when they see us with a baby? And I can't lock my child in a house for the rest of its life…" I asked as tears started forming… "Then I'll tell them the truth…everyone will understand I'm 16 my hormones went crazy…plus I don't want to lose the child…" he said "you don't want to lose the child but you're willing to lose me…" I said…_

_-------- After 6 months ----------- (at the hospital in LA)_

_(AN: she didn't get to go to Germany)_

_They were in the birthing room she was ready to give birth…_

_"Okay Gabrielle one last push…" the doctor said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed " you've got a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said as she showed the baby to me… "Blair…her name's Bla- "everything suddenly goes black "okay take this baby away the mom's pulse is slowing we need help!" the doctor said as she handed the baby to a nurse…_

_--- Outside ---_

_"where is she?" Nate asked frantically he had gone to the hospital late due to an errand… "she's in the birthing room she gave birth to a girl" my dad said… "How is she? Where is she?" Nate asked "why the hell do you care" Shane asked as he got up from his seat in the waiting room "you were too busy with Selena again weren't you? Next thing you know we've got another little Nate coming…" "Joseph" Mrs Jonas said as she tried to calm her son… "Mom Shane has a point Nate how could you just go off with another girl when the girl who's having your child is suffering and screaming because she needs you Gabrielle loves you but you don't care at all…" Jason said… "Nate why don't you go see Blair..." Mrs. Jonas says as she brings her son to the nursery "there she is" she points to a baby wrapped in a pink blanket… "What did you say her name was?" Nate asked as tears formed in his eyes as he saw the baby… "Gabrielle named her Blair…"_

_Mrs Jonas answered "Nate…Gabrielle…" "Where is she? " Nate asked "she's in the ER her pulse was slowing after she gave birth the doctor hasn't come out yet…" Mrs. Jonas answered…After a while Nate had gone back to the waiting room and sat with a now calm Shane and Jason…The doctor comes in "who is Nate here?" "I am Nate" Nate answers as he gets up from his seat… The doctor leads him outside the room to another room in a different part of the hospital… Nate walks in to see Gabrielle fast asleep… "She just needs rest for a couple of weeks…and then she'll be fine…" the doctor says before he leaves the room…Nate approaches the bed and moves a piece of hair that fallen over Gabrielle's face… "I'm sorry…I don't want to lose you or the baby…I love both of you too much to let go…" Nate says as he lies beside Gabrielle on the bed… "Do you really mean that?" I say faintly as I open my eyes "I mean every word…I love you Gabrielle and I wanna marry you…"Nate says as he kisses me softly on the lips.... "But we can't…" I say to him as he strokes my cheek… "Why not?" he asks as he gives me a soft kiss… " I wanna raise Blair by myself…I'm taking her with me to Germany…" I answer as I move my face away from his… "WHAT?!? She's mine too…I deserve to raise her with you…I need both of you…" he says as he tries to kiss her again… "No you don't…you need a normal girlfriend …Nate you're 16 years old…no one expects you to have a wife or at least a child…you need Selena…not me, not Blair…I've made my decision…" I say as I look out the window to watch the snow fall softly… "Selena…are you still onto her and I ?! I told you we're nothing…I Love you and I need you and Blair to be there in my life…"He says to her with tears slowly sliding down his cheeks… before I could say another word the door opens and the nurse comes in with a crib in front of her… "would you like to see her?" she asks me… "yes…I wanna see Blair…"I answer to her as I try to sit up… The nurse takes the baby out of the crib and into my waiting arms… "She's so beautiful…" Nate says as he admires Blair's curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes…The nurse leaves the room as Nate takes Blair from me and carries her around the room… singing "hello beautiful"…I sat there as I watched the two people I love the most get to know each other…As I watched them I started crying_ …

**---Back to the future (3 years later) ---**

_Gabrielle had taken Blair with her to Germany leaving Nate behind…He never found out where she lived in Germany but he tried so many times…he loved her and so did she but they weren't mean't to be…or were they?_

I had just gotten of the plane with a sleepy Blair holding my hand… She was beautiful just like her dad had said 3 years ago…"mommy wheee are we going?" Blair asked sleepily…"We're going to see your Dad honey…" I answered… We got in the taxi and after a while we stood in front of the Jonas household…We walked up to the door and knocked…After 3 seconds Frankie opened the door…he was still cute at age 11… "Hey Frankie… is Nate there?" I asked…Before Frankie answered I was attacked by hugs from Shane, Jason and Frankie… "What are you doing here?" Shane asked… "I was wondering if Nate was here…I want Blair to meet Nate…" I answered as all 3 boys looked down at Blair who was now blushing and hiding behind my leg… "He's upstairs…Mom and Dad just left…" Jason said as he smiled…The boys took our bags as I carried Blair now fully awake upstairs…we stood in front of Nate's door as Blair knocked…The door creaked open so Blair and I walked inside to see Nate sitting on his bed strumming his guitar… "Nate…" I said as I put Blair down, Nate stopped strumming and looked up to see Blair and I standing there… "Gabrielle…" Nate said as he stood up shocking Blair which made her hide behind my leg… "Is that…who I think it is?" He asked as he walked closer to the two… "Blair honey this is your daddy…Nate…" I said as I pushed Blair forward to Nate… "Hi there…" Nate said as he smiled and kneeled down in front of Blair… "Hi…are you weally my Daddy?" Blair asked "yeah I am…you look so beautiful…" Nate said as he hugged her… "Nate we came back to see you…and I was wondering if Blair could stay here for the school break while I fly off to Florida…" I say to him as our gazes meet…he stands up and takes my hand… "I want both of you to be here…I…will you marry me Gabrielle?" he asked "Mommy say yes!" Blair said smiling as she tried to hug both Nate and I…" are you sure? What about your career?" I ask him… "I'll still have my career but I don't want to lose you or Blair I need both of my girls with me…" he said…

Pls. Read and review...i currently suck at this kind of writing i usually write script way....pls tell me if i should continue or just delete it...CIAO!!!!!


End file.
